Kamen Rider Shinwa
by RyoseiTakai
Summary: A seventeen-year-old university student finds himself on a different path of life than he would want to, when he finds himself becoming a witness to a battle between a mage and a supposedly-extinct monster. Wielding a forbidden belt buckle and a trinket that appeared from nowhere, he becomes the Rider of myths and legend, Kamen Rider Shinwa!
1. Episode 1: The Forbidden Thunderbird

**Kamen Rider Shinwa  
****仮面ライダー神話**

**\- The Forbidden Thunderbird -  
****\- ****禁断のサンダーバード ****-****  
\- Kindan no Sandābādo -**

Once upon a time, there existed an eon of fantasy in an unknown corner of Earth's history. A time when people believed in the fantasy-like stories of old, written down in books and told through stories from generation to generation, where beasts of mystical proportions lived on the Earth's surface, co-existing alongside ancient animals of lore. The prime example of this story? The tale of the phoenix, an avian of flame that was said to be immortal, to the point where its tears were considered to be sacred, used for various religious purposes back in its era of existence.

While most people genuinely believe nowadays that those stories were nothing more than myths, tales intended to instil hope and fantasy into the minds of little boys and girls of old, others believe in the other end of the spectrum, that those tales were not myth or legend, but reality. For it balances out the scales of belief. For one belief, there will always be a direct opposite to it. Light and dark, myth and truth, sky and sea. With most beliefs, there is only black and white, with no grey area in between.

And this is where my story begins. For I am the host of the power of myths reincarnated into the modern world, the masked warrior that fights for justice with the power of ancient beings. My name is **Kamen Rider Shinwa**, and let me tell you how this all began…

* * *

This story all began on the third Tuesday of the seventh month of 2019, on a morning like any other. Today was supposed to be my first official day of classes, since the second week of the month was spent on my university's induction week. I admit, going to classes after adapting to a different environment definitely felt weird, but I knew it was something I was going to have to get used to eventually.

Waking up that morning, I hopped off my bunk bed, landing on the ladder steps, as I slowly made my descent. It also didn't help that my dormitory situation was very much different compared to my previous school; since my dormitory was a very old one, it mainly had rooms of eight, with minimal rooms of two that normally went to the dormitory council members. So here I was, in what was basically a foreign environment.

As I walked over to my study table, I noticed something there that definitely was off compared to the rest of the stuff on my table, or everybody's tables for that matter. On it, was what seemed to be a neon yellow cartridge-like device which looked like it came out of a Kamen Rider show. Picking it up, I looked at it, trying to figure out what it was. It definitely didn't seem like it came out of any of the previous shows I had seen, nor did it look like anything I've seen in any rumours for the series after the current one.

I read the label on the thing, trying to see if it gave any answers. "Storming Thunderbird," I read out, as I read the second line, "Ability, Storm?" I was definitely confused. For that matter, who the hell put this here? It sure wasn't me, because I have never purchased anything like that before, nor do I know anybody besides me who has the fascination with that sort of thing. But since it's on my table, I'll just assume it's a gift from whoever it was.

It might bite me back in the ass sometime in the future, but for now, I can't be bothered to give two damns about the thing, as I pocketed it, keeping it in my book bag. As I took my toiletries, I looked out of the window. Before checking my pocket watch. Considering it was barely past six in the morning, it made sense that the skies seemed to still be dark, the moon slowly making its descent into the horizon, never to be seen for the next few hours.

After taking a five-minute shower, I put on some proper clothes, before I prepared my books, picking out some new exercise books from my collection, before I placed them into my bag, before I immediately headed to the bus stop that was near my dormitory, as I took another glance at the mysterious object I had with me, as I fiddled with it. And then I accidentally pressed what appeared to be a button on it as I walked to the bus stop, as it made a noise.

**「****STORM!****」****  
****\- ****ストーム****! -**

I jumped a little, due to the sudden shock. That was definitely not what I was expecting at all. I looked at the thing in even more puzzled emotions, as I decided to activate the button again, to see what other sounds it might potentially have.

**「****THUNDERBIRD'S ABILITY!****」****  
****\- ****サンダーバード アビリティー****! -**

I was even more puzzled. Did they mean the fantasy-type animal by 'thunderbird'? As far as I was aware to be concerned about, such beasts didn't exist; they were either pure fiction, or myths of ancient times. But this thing was probably a toy of some kind; but if so, what kind of toy? If this was a thing that maybe a Rider would use, what kind of belt would it use? It was definitely puzzling, to say the very least. And then I noticed something even odder.

What appeared to be a jolt of electricity left my arm, as it dissipated into thin air. I looked at my arm, scared and confused. Was this cartridge-like thing causing electricity to leave my body? It surely wasn't it, right? For all I knew, that sort of thing was but mere fiction; it couldn't be possible at all… So I decided to just forget about it for the time being, as I concentrated on the situation at hand.

I arrived at the bus stop, as the bus seemed to conveniently arrive on time, 2arriving at the stop at just about the same time as my arrival. Hopping onto the bus, I continued to look at my pocket watch, looking at the time, before I decided to use my smartphone, which I had charged to full battery the night before. Opening up one of the few games I had on the device, the bus began to continue on its usual route, as I started playing for what felt like a good five minutes, before switching over to something more entertaining, like another game.

Or reading up on the rumours of the Kamen Rider series that would succeed Zi-O. That was better. For all I loved about it, I was really hoping that I'd get the newer one as fast as possible. Although, I wasn't a fan of the designs in the rumoured catalogue that got leaked a day or two ago. As much as I liked the theme, being based off jobs, the designs were just a tad too extreme for my tastes.

Continuing to view the catalogue, the bus arrived at its destination, as I hopped off after thanking the bus driver, something I noticed had become a meme as of late for some bizarre reason even I don't know. Making my fifteen-minute long walk to the main faculty where my classes would take place, I decided to take a look around, admiring the scenery around me, before I headed to the fourteenth floor of the faculty, entering the still-empty classroom, waiting for class to begin. I continued fiddling with the SD-card like thingy, as I found myself almost dozing asleep.

Six hours later, I found myself almost exhausted, with how packed the classes were. Most of the classes were only two or three hours long, but even though there were only like five subjects overall according to my syllabus, the little amount of rest between each class was already enough to overwhelm me, even on my first day of school. And as the second class finished up, I headed to the faculty cafeteria, where I decided to order something special.

And since it was like my first day, I found myself sitting at an odd table in the corner of the room, away from the rest of my classmates, considering I wasn't really the social type and it was still technically my first time getting to meet most of them. All of a sudden, one of my female classmates decided to plop her plate on the seat in front of mine, much to my surprise.

"Eh?" I blinked in confusion. She took a seat before smiling, "You're alone, aren't you? I figured I could sit here, considering you look a little lonely at the moment." And it was definitely an 'ouch, that's got to hurt' moment, but I shrugged, replying, "Yeah, kind of. Hikari, was it?" She nodded. "We got to know each other like, four hours ago or something. I'm surprised you had to ask that, Ryosei."

I chuckled. "Even if I technically knew you for a week, we've never really interacted in that week, and I'm not good at remembering names immediately." She giggled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. So, where do you come from? You only mentioned during class that you just turned seventeen a few days ago, so it's pretty surprising, considering everybody else, including me, is technically a year ago."

I sighed, as I took another bite of my meal. "It's complicated, involving gifted schools, private education and the such. Maybe once we get to know each other a little more, then I can think about talking about it. Or when I have to tell everyone in class." She looked at me with a big pout. "Oh, come on! I was just getting to know you better!" Of course my response was a simple, "Well, try harder next time." And of course I put on a hint of sarcasm in that, so to tip her off.

She continued pouting, as I continued to eat my meal, finishing it as fast as I could, while being as slow as I could ever be, not to sound contradictory or anything. Smiling, as I got up, I then mentioned to Hikari, "Maybe we could study together after evening class later, if that's fine with you?" She smiled, "Of course. That'd be nice."

And I finished up my meal; as I headed off, out from the cafeteria, fully intent on heading to the library area to see what the surroundings were like there. If I was not mistaken, it had just opened back up today, so I figured it was worth the five minute-walk, considering there was an hour in between the previous class, and the next class.

As I walked past by the buildings on the way to the library, I immediately then heard a loud explosion sound in the distance, with remnant sounds of what felt like meteors crashing into the background, which caused me to panic, rushing to the source of the sounds. It concerned me even more because meteors were supposed to be a very rare occurrence, especially around the academy. As I continued running, I took out the yellow thing that I've had since this morning, figuring out if it could do anything else. I then activated it twice again, hoping to get another reaction.

**「****THUNDERBIRD'S ABILITY!****」****  
****\- ****サンダーバード****・****アビリティー****! -**

Immediately, I could suddenly feel my speed increasing, as I noticed the buildings pass by in a faster pace than I first expected. I looked at it again, confused as hell as to what this thing actually contained. Was it a mystical artefact that I purely glossed over the first time? Was my brain inducing hallucinations and I wasn't actually running that fast? I was forced to abandon all thoughts, as I arrived near the source of the explosive sounds, my eyes widening.

In front of me, were what appeared like two creatures fighting, well, less like two creatures, and more like one monster and one human fighting, the human throwing out what felt like explosion spells at the monster, sending it flying backwards. At that moment, I knew it was reality and no longer fiction anymore, even if its existence confounded me in that very moment.

But I decided, activating the cartridge again, before I dashed towards the monster, fully intent on helping. Because I'd be damned if I couldn't help in any way, especially considering nobody else was around for some reason in the area. Putting on my hoodie to cover my identity, I held off the monster, with failed effort, much to the human's surprise, as I was thrown back, landing on the grass with probably-broken bones.

As blood began to fill my vision, I sensed that my death was but a senseless one, I put myself in harm's way, and for what purpose? I was immediately thrown onto the side. However, I then felt a green light bathe me, as my bones started to become better.

"What the?!"

The one who had been throwing explosion spells earlier rushed towards me, before she mentioned, "It's a healing spell. You should hopefully be alright." "Healing spell? Are you sure I haven't just gone insane at this point?" She seemed to nod, as she helped me up, "I ain't lying. Honest."

She then noticed the yellow thing in my hand. "Is that a Progrise Key?! Could that be the missing piece of the puzzle?!" I looked at the thing in my hand, that she had dubbed as a 'Progrise Key'. I then looked at her, in pure confusion.

And then she took out what appeared to be a belt buckle, similar to what Kamen Riders would have worn. "Are you absolutely sure I'm not just hallucinating about being a Kamen Rider?!" She looked at me with a big sigh, before handing the thing over to me. "Put that thing on. I'll hold off the monster whilst giving you instructions." As she immediately continued fending off the monster, I looked at her, purely confused.

I then did what she asked, which as to equip the Driver. The belt straps immediately formed, much to my surprise, before it then announced.

**「****UNIDENTIFIED USER: SHINWARIZER!****」****  
****\- ****身元不明ユーザー****: ****神話ライザー****! –**

"Huh?!"

I immediately then fell to the floor, as I could feel myself being electrocuted and burned at the same time. It hurt so much; it caught the attention of the explosion-using human, who I will refer to as a mage from now on, which caused her to rush towards me. "Are you okay?!"

I choked between my teeth, and I said, in between gritted stutters, "I'm fine. Hold off the beast!" I'm a bit more used to being like this, so this was nothing new to me, except the whole 'being electrocuted and burned' part. "What do I do next?!" She looked at me, as she ordered, "Activate and open the Progrise Key! That's the only way for you to insert it into the Driver!" I looked at the yellow Progrise Key I had, and as I braced myself further, I activated it once more.

**「****STORM!****」****  
****\- ****ストーム****! -**

Immediately, a wave of electricity was released that removed the side-effects of my equipping of the Driver, as I managed to get up. In gritted teeth, I then asked, "How am I supposed to open the damn thing?!" She then screamed, continuing to fend off the monster, "I don't know, force it open?!" I was confused for a bit, before I noticed that the Key consisted of two halves attached together by a connector, and a lock. Maybe.

I used all of my strength possible, gripping the two halves, as I tried to pull them apart. Indeed, it was very difficult, to the point where I was screaming to gain strength. And then, the two halves split, into one long key. Was this opened? What would it be referred to? I then inserted it into the Driver, as I felt a slight jolt of electricity.

Immediately, I then asked, "What do I do now?!" She then looked at me, and screamed, as I noticed other people arriving on the scene, "Pull that lever on the side!" And I did so. But not after uttering the magic word, in a slightly deeper tone than usual, "Henshin!"

Then I pulled on the lever, as the Key was slammed into it.

**「****MYTHRIZE! STORMING THUNDERBIRD! Wings of lightning in a shock of speed.****」****  
****\- ****ミスリゼ****! ****ストーミング****・****サンダーバード****! Wings of lightning in a shock of speed. –**

I was surrounded by a storm of electricity bolts, which seemed to form my armour, as the belt made its announcement. So this was the power of a Rider, I thought… As my armour formed into a lightning yellow and a blue colour, I let out a _kiai_, causing the bolts to dissipate, revealing my armoured form to the people who had been observing, who were all cheering.

"I am the Rider who uses the power of myths, Kamen Rider Shinwa!" I made my first debut, much to my surprise. My body seemed to have been making me speak on my own. But it was no worry for me, as I could feel the electricity coursing through my body, except this time, it wasn't harming me. I prepared myself, as a briefcase formed into my hand.

**「****ATTACHE SHIELD!****」****  
****\- ****アタッシュ****・****シールド****! –**

A shield? I immediately rushed towards the enemy, whilst trying to figure out how the briefcase worked, before I decided to brute force my way through this, as I slammed the enemy into the ground with my briefcase, causing what looked like half of a shield to extend from one half of the briefcase. Figuring it out, I did the slamming attack again, sending the monster flying backwards, as the shield fully extended.

**「****SHIELDRIZE!****」****  
****-****シールドリゼ****! –**

I continued to attack the enemy, as I told to the explosion mage, "Get the rest of them to safety! I don't want anybody injured or dead, if possible." She looked at me with a glare, before I did the same under my mask, before she nodded, possibly in fear, or in rebuttal, as she went to evacuate the ones around the area. I then focused on the battle, as the monster then began to attack with a water blast, as I used the shield to block its attack.

Then, as I had an idea, I used my electric powers to attack the water blast, subsequently electrocuting the monster, sending it collapsing onto the ground. And then, I dashed toward it in a shift of speed, rapidly bashing the monster with the shield, as I took a closer glimpse at what was on its waist. I noticed a trinket similar to mine, but cracked with the words, "A̤̙̞̭̯̰̍ͅȖ̿̉̚҉͎̻̝͍̳K̨̦̘̱̩͗ͤ̈́̒̅̐!̼͉͉̩͎͌͊̔ͅ" The words scared me, as my mouth moved with dialects that even I didn't understand all that well.

I then bashed the monster one more time, as it was sent flying backwards. I then rushed towards it, ramming into the monster, as I pushed it backwards into more empty territory, where I could finish off the thing without having to worry about anything getting destroyed. Because if there was anything about defeating monsters, it's that they explode when hit by a Rider's finisher.

And as I managed to find an empty plain, which was the stadium, I sighed, knowing that I'd cause property damage, as I kicked the monster into the middle. I then noticed that the mage had finished evacuating the people who had been at the scene earlier, and had returned to potentially help me fend off against the monster. I then jumped back, heading in her direction, before I then asked her, "Hey, I have a plan. Hold off that thing for a few minutes for me." She nodded, as she continued sending bomb spells at the auk… creature thing.

I then assumed that if I did that transformation move once more, then maybe it would activate a finisher move, or something. The amount of information I was processing at once in this suit was not only a lot, it also was entering my brain with high speeds, which surprised me that I was able to even understand it all. Then, I pulled on the lever of my belt again, as I prepared a finisher.

**「****STORMING DISPEL!****」****  
****-****ストーミング****・****ディスペル****! –**

A wave of lightning energy coated my left foot, before I then rushed towards the enemy, attacking it with a lightning flurry of kicks and punches, sending it flying into the air, before I then jumped into the air as well, well above the monster, before I then did a Rider Kick, as my path formed characters that marked my finisher.

**ス****  
****ト****  
****ー****  
****ミ****  
****ン****  
****グ****  
****デ****  
****ィ****  
****ス****  
****ペ****  
****ル****  
!**

And then the monster was destroyed, as it dropped what appeared to be the trinket I had seen earlier. I picked it up, as I saw it in all its cracked glory. Taking out the Key from my Driver, I immediately de-transformed, as I compared the two trinkets. The one the monster dropped seemed to be unable to open, and it was cracked all over, as if forcefully utilized. I then turned to the mage, who had arrived near me, and I then asked, "I kinda need explanations right now. This might have been a successful first battle, but you need to tell me everything you know.

"My name is Fiora Ariete, and I come from another world." I paused for a minute. Oh, that's the reason why she could do magic and all, and that was also why that monster could have existed in the first place even though the Auk was definitely an extinct thing, based on a few articles I had read. But still, I paused for a moment, before I let out a loud "EH?!" She then sighed, "It's complicated…"

* * *

Elsewhere, in an abandoned location somewhere in the middle of somewhere, two figures were observing a monitor, witnessing Ryosei's first fight against the Auk creature they had summoned earlier. "Interesting, for there is a new Rider in the mix…" And she muttered ominously, "Kamen Rider Shinwa…"

The other figure then asked, "Should I send in another one? We have another one of those Demon Keys, and it'll be handy to reclaim the one they took into their possession." The first one then shook her head. "Maybe tomorrow. Let them revel in their temporary victory, before we launch our full-frontal attack. Besides, this world needs its own Ark, after all."

She turned around, as she looked at the demonic artefact she owned; something that looked like a robotic core, glowing dark red with silver trails. "Metsuboujinrai will live on, whether in fiction or in reality…"

* * *

**Next chapter:**

**\- Advent of Hydra -  
****\- ****ヒドラの出現 ****-****  
\- Hidora no Shutsugen -**


	2. Episode 2: Advent of Hydra

**Kamen Rider Shinwa  
****仮面ライダー神話**

**\- Advent of Hydra -  
****\- ****ヒドラの出現 ****-****  
\- Hidora no Shutsugen -**

* * *

Once upon a time, I believed that I was destined to be a normal human, living a normal life like any other person. However, that belief I had was deemed all but impossible, when I found myself dragged into a conflict between an explosion mage, and a creature who only went by the name of "A̤̙̞̭̯̰̍ͅȖ̿̉̚҉͎̻̝͍̳K̨̦̘̱̩͗ͤ̈́̒̅̐!̼͉͉̩͎͌͊̔ͅ" without anything else to define it. On that fateful day, which technically is still today, I became the Kamen Rider that utilizes the power of mythos to fight against evil, **Kamen Rider Shinwa**. And not only will my name become known to the world, but my life will change, be it for the better, or for worse. And now we pick up from where I left you at last time…

* * *

I kept my hoodie on, obscuring my face as much as possible while the mage thankfully had a cloak she could use to cover her identity as well since I knew that it wouldn't fare well for the both of us if our identities were to get out to the rest of the university. Who knows what would happen to my personal life if everyone knew? Nothing would be the same after that. As I figured out what to say, stuttering in confusion, I then asked her, "How'd you even get here in the first place? As far as I'm concerned, portals are definitely not supposed to be a thing at all!"

She just looked at me and blinked. "Well, that's exactly how the hell I landed up here in the first place. I was fighting that thing, unsuccessfully, and I found myself here because of a fricking portal." I face-palmed. Great, this was even worse than I first realized. Now, with portals existing, other things could come to whatever I'm supposed to call Earth at this point. This world, this dimension, I don't even know anymore. And then I tried to calm myself the best I could, before I looked at her. "What's your name?"

She then replied simply, "Fiora Ariete, travelling mage." The name felt oddly familiar for some reason, as if I had seen it somewhere before. I put that aside for the minute, as I then replied, mirroring her words, "Ryosei Takai, university student." I then looked at the Driver that she had entrusted, in a sense, to me, before I then asked her, "Where did you even find this thing from? It definitely doesn't look like a normal kid's toy to me." She then thought for a bit, and then a response came out. "I found it whilst in my travels. I saw the Key in your hand, and I knew only you could use it. Because I read the manual for the thing."

Okay, maybe it is supposed to be a kid's toy or something. And I then asked, "Where are you going to stay for the time being? I don't have any accommodation I can provide since I live in a house of eight." A shrug, and another response was given. "At this point, I'll just find a way to live here. Maybe this place has currency I have or something." I sighed, as I could feel the pain surging. The fight definitely took a bit of a toll on me, even if it was brief. For some reason, I could also feel information entering my head and being processed earlier, something I did not expect.

I then took out the other cracked Progrise Key the monster had dropped, before I looked at it. 'Will the monsters after this be themed off of extinct animals or something?' With the evidence I had, it seemed plausible, but I had to prepare myself for the next monster attack just to be sure. And there was no doubt that the name 'Shinwa' would enter social media as a viral thing, because of how out-of-nowhere it felt. It hurt my brain a bit trying to process that. If only I was in the suit.

"So, what do we do now?" "I'll find a way to get accommodation nearby. I assume with how you sound like the only 'Rider', or whatever they're called, the monsters will appear here more than anywhere else. Or maybe where-ever you are, they'll appear." I thought of a witty response, "So protagonist syndrome?" "Probably." was the response I received from her. I sighed. This was going to be even more of a challenge.

* * *

As I sat in my room, pondering upon how this thing – the ShinwaRizer – even worked, I decided to try out the cracked Progrise Key, inserting it into the Rizer while it wasn't on my waist. Immediately, a screen projected onto the wall in front of me, showing a man being cornered by a mysterious female individual, whose face was covered with a hood, similar to what Fiora and I had done earlier to cover our identities. As it looked like he tried to run, the female figure immediately summoned a lightning bolt, stunning the man and causing him to fall to the ground.

I immediately realized that this was probably how this Auk creature came into existence, as the man cowered in fear. The female figure then spoke, in an oddly deep voice, "You will achieve the world's salvation with this power. Isn't that what you've wanted your entire life? The power to change the world." The man looked up at the female, "Y-yes… that power would be revolutionary." The female then took out what appeared to be a belt… thing similar to the Advent Buckle, forcing it onto the man's waist, as spikes formed as the buckle, much to my horror. What the HELL was that belt even supposed to be?! And then she took out a non-cracked version of the Key I inserted into the ShinwaRizer, before she inserted it into the slot, pressing the side.

**「 ****AUK! ****ZETSUMERIZE!****」****  
****\- ****アウク****! ****ゼツメライズ****! –**

And, the most horrifying transformation I've ever witnessed to date happened in front of my eyes. I saw the man scream in pain, as his skin was forcefully peeled off, revealing his bones and muscles, as blood began to flow onto the floor, before metallic bits formed what appeared to be jagged armour, attaching themselves to his bones and muscles, forming some form of metallic proto-skin, that could only be described as horrifying and disgusting, almost causing me to vomit.

Its red eyes would then glow, as the mouth would open beyond human proportions, causing a very loud bone crack to occur, as metallic tendrils would then begin spewing out of its mouth, forming what appeared to be the armour, as it pulled itself towards the mechanical monstrosity, forming what looked like the Auk thingy. God, it horrified me more than anything else I had ever seen in my life. Not even Kamen Rider Shin's transformation sequence was enough to compare to such a level of brutality.

"Behold, the Auk Magia. My creature of destruction." It was as if she was talking to whoever was watching the recording, which severely creeped me out even more than it should be, before the Key stopped projecting whatever that was. And as it stopped projecting, I fell to the ground even more, trying to figure out what the hell was even going on. That thing was something else entirely, not even human anymore. It was as if it was made to ensure the host would be un-rescue-able. Was it a suicide plan? Was it a plan created by this mysterious person to kill humans? I didn't know anymore.

And I looked at the clock, as I saw the time. It was already evening, and I hadn't realized it at all. Seriously, when I last checked it was two in the afternoon, and now it was already six in the evening? It felt like thirty minutes had passed, not four hours. And I panicked, checking my phone to see whether I had technically missed class or not. And thankfully, I didn't. Since class was apparently cancelled due to the Magia attack, it seemed. Heck, the name Magia was ominous itself to begin with.

I was at the very least, grateful for that sort of thing. I immediately then opened Twitter, as I browsed through the trending tab to see if my Rider name had become viral instantly, since I needed to plan accordingly. And a simple search of 'Shinwa' confirmed my theory, as I saw that multiple people were even posting about it, with full-fledged recordings of my fight against the Auk Magia, including my transformation. There were even people who began theorizing about Shinwa, calling it merely cosplay transformations, and even theorizing whether it was leaks of the next series. It was wild.

And so, I just decided to take a shower, and go to sleep, deciding to call it a day, with how cluttered my mental state was. And as I left the Driver in my bag, I landed on the top bunk, as I took out my smartphone, writing down my main to-do list, consisting of three points; find a way to contact Fiora easily, figure out what the Magia thing was about, and find a way to increase mastery of Kamen Rider Shinwa.

* * *

As another night passed by, the same cloaked individual from the video walked through the streets of the city, as she pondered on which person to choose to become a victim. With the night as cold as this, there's no doubt that there may be potential strays crossing around the street, looking for ways to overcome the fates that they've been confined to. And there's also no doubt that an attack at this time would spark an even more horrendous response from the community.

The female figure would take out what appeared to be a cracked Key, similar to the one Ryosei had recovered from his first duel, although this one seemed to have a different label on it. Walking past one of the empty alleyways, she turned to her right, only to see what appeared to be a female prostitute just waking up on a few of the many trash bags in the alleyway. Her emotional state in turmoil, and her eyes deceiving, she believed that this was a perfect candidate for the next Magia.

The cloaked figure approached the female prostitute, as she towered over her, before she then spoke, "What would it take you to accept power that could change your whole world?" The prostitute blinked, visibly dried tears in her eyes, as she only responded, "I just want- I just want enough power to get back Hayato…"

And the cloak figure chuckled, as she took out the Advent Buckle-like belt, before attaching it onto the female's waist, causing her to scream loudly. And then she took the Key, inserting it into the slot of the belt, before hitting the side of the belt, causing the screams to worsen even more…

**「 ****MINK! ****ZETSUMERIZE!****」****  
****\- ****オーク****! ****ゼツメライズ****! –**

The screams worsened even further, as the female screamed, her skin beginning to peel, as the cloaked figure stepped back, grinning madly. The skin fully peeled back, before dissipating into acidic fluids, eating away at the trash bags and its contents under her, revealing bones and muscles, as blood started flowing again, before re-forming into jagged metallic pieces, becoming a form of make-shift armour. Her eyes would glow red, before her jaw would extend beyond the normal limit, causing an even louder shriek, which would catch the attention of a few people who happened to be in the area.

Then, metallic tendrils would emerge from her body, before reforming into what appeared to be the Mink Magia, decorated with sharp spikes all across her body, similar to a porcupine's body. The cloaked figure chuckled. "Behold, the Mink Magia. Another of my creations." She spoke to herself, as she disappeared, whilst the Magia emerged from the alleyway, causing everybody there to panic.

* * *

It was the following afternoon, and I had just finished a full-on six hours of class, which definitely left me very tired. The only good thing about Wednesdays now were the fact that the six hours were the only hours of class, leaving the rest of the day free for other activities, which was a definite nice change of pace for once. There was oddly no attack so far, which left me partially relieved, and partially on edge. As I opened my phone, browsing through social media to check regarding any attacks, I gasped in horror reading a news article; there was another of those Magia on the loose, even if it was unnamed in the report, with recorded deaths of around ten to fifteen people in the past fourteen hours.

I tried to figure out where the Magia attacks were, and to further horror, it was recorded to be somewhere in the university. So it was a good thing I happened to stumble upon Fiora, who I relayed the news to, much to her horror as well. "This isn't good… with another one of those creatures around, it was inevitable that death would occur…" And I then mentioned, "And I do have to show you something later, something which you definitely wouldn't like." We both gulped, as we then heard screams coming from the distance.

"That must be the creature! We should go!" I nodded, before we both began running to the source, as I took out the Storming Thunderbird Progrise Key, before I activated it twice, grabbing Fiora as my speed increased rapidly.

**「 ****THUNDERBIRD'S ABILITY! ****」****  
****\- ****サンダーバード****・****アビリティー****! -**

And as we arrived on the location, we saw the Magia that had been attacking multiple civilians, with a design even weirder than the previous one we fought. This one seemed to resemble a porcupine more than anything, which was more evident by the jagged spikes decorating the exterior of the body. I screamed to Fiora to get the civilians to safety, like my first duel with the Magia, before I took out the ShinwaRizer which was in my bag, equipping it, as it changed to a different equipping sound this time.

**「 ****FORBIDDEN TRANSFORMER: SHINWARIZER! ****」****  
****\- ****禁じられた変圧器****: ****神話ライザー****! –**

I immediately regained my composure, as I pulled open the Progrise Key, breaking the 'lock' it supposedly had once again, which surprised me considering I had broken it before fighting the Auk Magia. I then immediately inserted it into the slot on the Rizer, before I pulled on the lever, activating transformation, as rings of electric bolts surrounded me, before forming my armour.

**「 ****MYTHRIZE! STORMING THUNDERBIRD! Wings of lightning in a shock of speed. ****」****  
****\- ****ミスリゼ****! ****ストーミング****・****サンダーバード****! Wings of lightning in a shock of speed. –**

The rings would then dissipate, before I revealed myself, as I rushed towards the monster, sending out flurry after flurry of punches that would send it flying backwards. Immediately, it retaliated by sending out multiple flurries of spikes, impaling my armour and sending me flying backwards. "Well, this ain't good at all." I retorted before I summoned the Attache Shield, figuring this was a better time for it than anything. Converting it into its Shield Mode, I defended myself from the onslaught of spikes that the monster sent at me, trying my best to make sure nobody was in harm's way. After all, I couldn't really see what was behind me, lest I be hit after all.

And I decided to pull off a manoeuvre even I wasn't sure would work, as I would then hurl the shield towards the monster, Captain America-style, as it managed to somehow hit an arc that somehow defies reality, and with lightning bolts charging the weapon, it hit the monster, sending it flying backwards even more.

Oh boy, I can do that.

Then the shield rebounded and hit me in the face.

Ouch. That hurt.

Note to self: don't forget about rebound.

Both I and the monster got up at the same time, as I picked up the shield, sending it hurling at the enemy even more. I figured that it was the best option I had, since hitting it constantly also prevented it from sending out more attacks at me, which meant that I didn't have to deal with too many spikes. Which definitely was a good thing, because those spikes hurt.

I continued to do the shield throw attack, much to Fiora's surprise as she arrived on the battlefield, sending out an explosion attack that sent the monster flying back a little. "How'd you even do that?!" "Beats me. Even I don't know at this point, Fiora." She just gave a dumb look at me, before I shrugged, as the monster got up, managing to summon more spikes to attack the two of us. As I pulled up my shield, defending the two of us, she then immediately put up what appeared to be a barrier of her own, before I just blinked in surprise underneath the mask.

"You should teach me how to do those magic spells eventually, Fiora." She shrugged. "Perhaps." I then used the Attache Shield to block the attacks once more. I then noticed a Progrise Key slot on the back of the shield, something I didn't notice before for some reason. Deciding that now was the best time to finish it off before it made things worse; I took out the Auk Key, which seemed to be on my belt also for some reason, before I inserted it into the slot, as the Shield made another announcement.

**「 ****ZETSUMERISE KEY VERIFIED. READY TO UTILIZE: AUK'S ABILITY! ****」****  
\- ****Zetsumerise Key verified. Ready to utilize: ****アウク****・****アビリティー****! –**

As jets of water formed an enlargement attachment onto the shield, I prepared the shield, before rushing towards the monster as I attacked it, using the shield as an-almost buzzsaw, causing it to become drenched in water, as more jets of water came out of the shield, attacking the Magia even further, sending it flying backwards even more.

**ア****  
****ウ****  
****ク****  
****カ****  
****バ****  
****ン****  
****バ****  
****ッ****  
****シ****  
****ュ****  
!**

**「 ****AUK KABAN BASH! ****」****  
\- ****アウク****・****カバン・バッシュ****! –**

I then figured out the best plan of action, before I took out the Auk Key, before taking out the Storming Thunderbird Progrise Key from my belt, closing it and then inserting it into the Key slot on the weapon once more, as I prepared to finish off the monster once and for all, before it could do further harm to the surroundings. Lightning bolts coated the shield, extending up to my hand, which felt oddly warm from the electricity charging up, and I ran towards the enemy in a burst of speed, before I bashed the enemy with a force so hard it caused it to fly backwards, exploding in a variety of colours, as Japanese letters decorated it whilst my shield made the announcement.

**ス****  
****ト****  
****ー****  
****ミ****  
****ン****  
****グ****  
****カ****  
****バ****  
****ン****  
****バ****  
****ッ****  
****シ****  
****ュ****  
!**

**「 ****STORMING KABAN BASH! ****」****  
\- ****ストーミング****・****カバン・バッシュ****! –**

Remaining electricity discharged from the shield, falling to the ground and dissipating, as I took out the Key from the weapon, de-transforming as the weapon seemed to also disintegrate, something I assumed meant that the weapon was linked to the suit. I rushed over to the explosion source, hoping to recover what the system referred to as a Zetsumerise Key, which felt oddly appropriate, since I couldn't really call it a cracked Progrise Key for much longer anyways.

And I noticed one in the middle of the explosion site, as I used my hand to waft away whatever smoke was still remaining, which I had to admit, was a big amount. Fiora also followed me, as I picked up the Zetsumerise Key, which seemed to have a different label on it. Reading the label, my eyes widened in confusion. "Mͫͦ͆Ì̺͚̟Ṇ̟͛̂͂́̽͆͐Ḵ̆̐?" I showed it to Fiora, who also looked at it in confusion.

As I took out the Auk Zetsumerise Key, I then noticed they both glowed a light blue, which seemed to resonate with the orb on Fiora's staff, much to our further confusion. "Is it trying to make me use some sort of water magic on it?" I shrugged, still in visible confusion. "I don't know, I guess so…? You still have to teach me that stuff though. It would definitely be useful." She looked at the two Zetsumerise Keys, before she used a water spell, chanting out something I assumed was the spell language, which sounded like Latin or something. I'm not too sure myself about it.

As the water released from her staff, it seemed to wrap around the two Keys, seemingly combining the two Keys together, in a blindingly blue light, causing us to both close our eyes, before the light died down, revealing what appeared to be a Progrise Key similar to the one I used to transform. As I picked it up, the two of us both looked at it, before I activated the Key.

**「 ****REGENERATE! ****」****  
-****リジェネレイト****! –**

* * *

In the abandoned lair, the cloaked figure observed the battle between Ryosei and the Mink Magia, as a frown crept up her face. The other figure then walked towards her, viewing the footage as well, before mentioning to her, "Your creation failed its main purpose again?" The cloaked female then retorted, "Hey! At least my Magias have killed a few people, if not many! You haven't even made any of your own. Like, only Horobi and Jin are the ones who've done it before. Cut me some slack."

The other figure chuckled, before she looked at the footage, noticing the newly created Progrise Key. "Whirlwind Hydra, huh? This should be fun. It'll only be a matter of time before they realize our existence. This world is going to introduce the TV show's versions of our fellow members after all." The cloaked figure chuckled. "Of course. Especially when our Drivers are done, they'll never see us coming as well!"

And the other figure then took out a different Zetsumerise Key. "I entrust you with this key, Rai. Mess their lives up as much as possible. We don't want noob opponents now, do we?"

* * *

**Next chapter:**

**\- The Hellhound's Flames -  
****\- ****ヘルハウンドの炎 ****-  
****\- Heruhaundo no Honō -**

* * *

**Time for review-reviewing!**

**Our first review comes from Lockon! Which says here;**

"Half of this is interesting while half of it is friggin' boring and not original since you basically just modified Kamen Rider Zero-One's gear for this new OC. Make a complete new gear for Kamen Rider Shinwa instead of doing a bad copy and paste of Kamen Rider Zero-One's gear!"**  
**

**Well, I'm glad you reviewed! And I'm interested as to what you think needs to be improved to ensure it's not boring- oh wait, I get it. You think that because I used Zero-One's stuff, it makes my thing not original and a bad copy and paste.**

**Well, to that I say, it's intentional. I have reasons linked with the canon TV series, which is why I used Zero-One's stuff, differently this time around. Besides, who wouldn't want mythical-themed Progrise Keys?**

**Anyways, thanks!**


End file.
